


白日

by Pinkland



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkland/pseuds/Pinkland





	1. Chapter 1

雷子一开始上山只是例行装病去骗药。

山坡上那个破医务室里的小张大夫一向对他很好，虽然总是跃跃欲试的想拿着鱼钩般的针头给他屁股上攮上两针，但只要他表明了抗拒就还是会给他开几片过期的阿斯匹林。而且小张大夫长得很好看，说话又温柔，操着一口他人生的前二十几年里从未听过的口音，又软又低沉，一句话里总是带着几个语气助词，就类似雷子他们每说一句话总带着几个脏字。总之即便不是为了装病，他也是很乐意来跟小张大夫说几句话的。

后来就不是来骗药了，他来找小张大夫——也叫阿震——搞破鞋。

阿震是方圆十里唯一的破鞋。按常理，一个人被定义为破鞋需要满足一个基本条件：和一个及以上异性发生过婚前性行为，但阿震并不满足这个要求，他被认为是破鞋只是因为他长得好看，并且乖，以及本地着实需要有一个破鞋。

从某种程度上说，破鞋可以算作一种公共资源。雷子现在就是要去使用一下该公共资源。该资源的服务意识实际上相当糟糕，但对他例外，毕竟他是唯一一个会跟该资源进行一些精神交流的人，这一点至关重要。

 

“吃了么？”

阿震抱着膝盖蜷在窄窄的单人床上，听见他开门进屋关门上锁，等他凑近了打招呼才抬起头，说还没有。

“那等会儿我带你去吃啊。”

他说完就蹭上了床。房间里暗得很，窗户是个扁扁的四方块儿，阳光斜着挤进来把床和床上的两个人卡在墙角。雷子像是婴儿爬向玩具一样凑过去亲他的嘴，舌头勾上牙尖儿仔细舔着，阿震往后躲，他就往前追，两个人手脚乱缠着倒在床上，遭了灾的床板愤愤不平地骂街。雷子没空理会床板，他骑在阿震身上不合时宜的跟系了死结的裤腰带搏斗，硬扯了几下却只变得越来越难弄开。

阿震仰着脸等了一会儿，觉得实在看不下去，把他手拨开自己上手解了起来。不好解，解绳子的时候手腕子来来回回在裆下那块儿蹭着，没一会儿就觉着底下的玩意儿耐不住性子，十分多此一举的提前硬了。

“快着点儿。”憋在裆里的小和尚被粗糙的布料蹭的头疼，遂指挥跟它相连的人说了话。

阿震也没什么耐心，两根食指绕住布带子用力一扽，雷子看着默不作声就断开的裤腰带愣了愣，“你这劲儿咋这么大？”

阿震垂着眼皮，动了动嘴皮但最终还是没说话，他伸出手指插进松脱的裤腰往下拽，看那根鸡巴兴高采烈的蹦了出来晃了两晃，就半撑起身子往前凑了凑，张开嘴含住了龟头。

雷子觉得四肢百骸都过了电的爽，他当然爽，本地民风保守，性生活单调乏味，多数居民对操逼这件事的理解仅限于基本传教势，偶有一两位人中龙凤听来了什么具有创新精神的姿势，拉着自家婆娘打算试上一试也往往以挨了两个巴掌并被盖章臭流氓告终。在这个大环境下，口交这种高段位的技能理所当然是只有破鞋才能掌握的，更何况破鞋还是个男人，对鸡巴的了解显然超过其他区域的破鞋。

他盯着阿震平静而惊心动魄的眉眼，嗓子里逼出了一个操字。其实他不想这么说的，他想夸夸他，想告诉他他长了一张多么不可思议的脸，想跟他说一点甜甜的情话，但他觉得阿震是个破鞋，破鞋就该有个破鞋的样子，就理应受到破鞋应有的待遇。

真他妈骚，嘴张大点儿，吞下去，你个婊子——就比如这样。

阿震顺着他的逼迫躺了下去。雷子撑着床头冰冷的铁柱把鸡巴捅进那张能讲出很好听的话的嘴里，涨鼓鼓的龟头挤进狭小的喉咙，他看见阿震因为呕吐反射而皱起了眉头就拔出来了一些，又觉得自己不应该这么良心发现，捂着良心的双眼重新捅了进去。

他没再皱眉头。舌头艰难的舔着茎身上虬结的血管，咽喉缓慢稳定的吞咽着，一下下挤压着龟头，榨出更多的汁液，很咸。

活儿这么好，不知道给多少人叼过鸡巴了——雷子这么想着，然后觉得更他娘的爽。他从他嘴里撤出来，膝行后退了几步，“转过去，我要操你。”

阿震其实觉得这句话不必讲，来都来了，不操还能干什么。可他一贯是不爱讲话的，他老老实实的转过去，然后像每个第一次打小针的人一样，听护士说脱裤子就过于主动的把裤子扽到了膝盖。雷子像是扑向白面馍馍一样攥住他显山露水的屁股，如同揉搓村里某著名寡妇那对豪乳一样揉搓着两瓣紧翘的臀肉。

“你这屁股真带劲，比奶子还带劲。”

雷子捏够了，凑过去趴在他身侧跟他讲话，又吐了口水在手心里往他臀缝里抹。阿震趴得不舒服，抽出两条胳膊伸出栏杆外垂着，胳膊上几条深浅不一的鞭痕一晃一晃的，手里头闲的慌，甚至打起了响指。

雷子感觉自己很不受尊重，万分难过，满腔愤恨只好靠屌发泄，一翻身压了上去直挺挺往里捅。阿震很顺从的接纳了他，脸埋在洗褪了色的蓝白床单上蹭得颧骨泛红，雷子在他身上像个打气筒一样努力，而他自己就是个被扎了眼儿的内胆。

“你能不能有点儿反应，”打气筒对他的消极怠工表示不满，“一点儿声都不出搞得我很没成就感。”

阿震回头看他，看了一会儿叹了口气说：“那你想听什么。”

雷子让他问住了，他也不知道他想听什么，他就是觉得这里不应该这么平静，应该有一些声音。他停下了腰上的动作努力思索了半天，说那要不你喊两嗓子来听听。

“啊，啊。”阿震就真的喊了两嗓子，发声时小腿还翘起来配合了一下，像一尾半死的鱼。

“你可拉倒吧。”

雷子放弃了更高层面的快感追求，沉下腰用力动了几下射了出来，他趴在阿震两片肩胛中间的凹陷处，脸贴在他光洁的背上，凉凉的，不得不承认很舒服。

他们这样叠了很久，软掉的阴茎滑了出来，精液往外淌了一点，可他们谁都没想着去擦，阿震嫌他太重身子一拧把他挤到墙根里，然后把胳膊从栏杆外收回来枕在脸下睡了过去。

“真没劲。”

雷子盯着他没有表情的脸，最后说了这么一句。

 

阿震以前不是这个样子的。雷子听人讲过这位著名破鞋曾经的光辉事迹，例如咬伤了军代表的鸡巴导致军代表龟头血肿，单枪匹马用一根竹竿打退了半个生产小队导致其中三人骨折五人内伤，以及使用自制土炸弹轰了生产队的猪圈导致一头老母猪永久性毁容等等。

“那你们后来咋让他认怂的啊？”雷子问本生产队最大的八卦来源郭京飞同志。小郭同志主业是广播站站长，副业是放高利贷，算得上是本地最大的一个人精。

“去你大爷的‘你们’，你不要把我先归进施害方行不行，”郭京飞深嘬了一口烟，长叹道，“造化弄人呗。”

“咋弄的啊？”

郭京飞厌弃的看着眼前这个头围惊人的少年因为好奇而皱起的脸，“造化弄的。”

“啥造化啊，你说不说，不说烟还我。”

“我说说说，说行了吧，”郭京飞拍开雷子伸过来的手，面沉似水，水面上还有一些抖不平的小涟漪，他问雷子，“你知道他哪儿的人吧？”

“听口音挺靠南边儿的，胡建？”

“再往南点儿。”

“广东？不像广东啊他也惹急了也不说丢雷老母。”

“对，丢你的老母。再南点儿。”

雷子绞尽脑汁勾画着祖国版图，甚至没感受到郭京飞对他的顺嘴辱骂，突然灵光一闪，低声骂了一句我操。

“明白了？”

雷子点点头，“怎么早没跑了？”

“他情况特殊，他妈是那边儿人，他爹不是，爹根正苗红，但也没啥用，俩人都押进去了，把他一个人扔咱这儿来再教育。”手上的烟短到夹不住了，雷子殷勤的给他又续上一根，“据说还是个练家子，看着秀气，能打得很，”郭京飞斜瞄了他一眼，“你这样的他打三十个不成问题。”

雷子反过来瞪他，“看你这么了解想必也挨过打。”

“滚蛋，我他妈良民，我没参与迫害他，”他又嘬了一口深的，烟雾喷出来笼罩了半张脸，“后来他们绑他去村东头那个破庙看了看。”

“关着疯婆子那个？”雷子压低声音问。

“那不然还有哪个？你这个人聊天怎么这么费劲。”郭京飞止不住的嫌弃他，却还是说了下去，“疯婆子你见过没？”

“没，光听见他半夜嚎来着，怪瘆人的。”

“疯婆子是个男人。”

“操。”

“他好的时候我也就见过两面，我来了没多久他就疯了。”他说完抬头望了一圈，确认四下无人才接着说，“长得可好了，白，小圆脸，大眼睛，眼睛也圆，爱笑，话不太多。”

雷子心想那还是阿震好看，阿震就是黑了点儿。

“虽说来的都是知青，但他跟别人还是不一样，他是真有文化。”他越说叹气越频繁，“正经的书香门第，围棋下特好，赢过好些个专业选手那种，骨头硬，傲得很，”他转头问雷子，“你说不整他整谁。”

“也是。”雷子也跟着他叹气，俩人蹲地上好似一组风箱。

“出事儿那天我不在，听人说是活活被弄了一宿，浑身都是伤，训牲口的鞭子蘸了盐水拿来抽人，抽趴下了被大半个队的男人轮着上，昏死过去好几次，等早上拿水泼醒就已经疯了，再没说过话，成天的到了半夜跟狗一起嚎。”

他说得平静，差不多的事这些年也听了够多的了，没多少情绪分配给某一个特定的疯子。

雷子看他不说话了，又问：“那后来呢？”

“有什么后来啊，再往后阿震不就来了，疯婆子那个样子也没人再去招惹，横竖有好心人给他一口吃的，吊着不死罢了。哎你别说，阿震人是真好，就他最惦记疯婆子，自己都混成那个德行了，还隔三差五去破庙替他收拾收拾，不嫌脏不嫌累的。”

“他咋没跟我说过。”

“他跟你说什么说，”郭京飞冷哼了一声，满脸的瞧不上，“你除了睡他还知道什么。”

也不是，雷子为自己辩解，但认为这辩解并没有说出口的必要。

他想起某一次他去找阿震，他们熟练的进行完既定程序之后阿震难得的没有迅速的睡过去，狭小的床板容不下两个肩，阿震侧着身子好像是躺进了他怀里。

阿震突然跟他说，“其实你人蛮好。”

雷子吓得几乎要出冷汗，这世道让人夸好人显然不是什么好迹象，他战战兢兢回问道：“你什么意思，你想干什么，你你你你把话说清楚！”

“没什么意思。”他眼里刚刚萌发的一丝火光又被掐死了，埋头在雷子胸前蹭了几下，随即传来的就只剩平稳的呼吸声。

雷子说你丫有病吧，阿震没听见，而且听没听见实在也没什么区别。

“嘛呢？”郭京飞猛的推了他胳膊一把险些把他晃地上，“烟还有吗？”

“没了没了，”雷子站起来拍了拍身上的土和烟灰，“走了啊。”

郭京飞在他背后骂了两句，他没听清。他在想他下一次去山上一定要听阿震多说几句。


	2. Chapter 2

疯婆子的确是很好看的一个人，这是阿震第一次单独去找他的时候发现的。

破庙只有三面墙，正午暴烈的日光照在褪色如牛皮癣一般的红漆上，像一片连绵起伏的烂疮。阿震偷偷摸摸的从后窗跳进去，看见了墙角里不比一只母羊大多少的人形。

阿震当时也不知道他叫什么，这里没有人喊过他的名字，大多数人说起来就是疯婆子，偶尔有一两个良心没烂透的，提起他就说“那个人”。

而实际上他着实已经不算很有人样了。阿震蹲着往他身边挪了几步，碰了碰他的脸，没反应，只是蹭了一手的土，他脸上太脏了。

“你醒一醒。”阿震看他并不是很有攻击性的样子，大着胆晃了晃他的肩头。

疯婆子醒了过来，喉咙里发出些类似狗的声音，阿震往后缩了手，前脚掌顶着地随时准备逃跑。当然想象中的攻击并没有发生，疯婆子只是睁开了眼，还维持着那个别扭的姿势窝着，也不抬头，梗着脖子看他。

阿震又重新伸出手贴近他，拇指在他颧骨上蹭了蹭，勉强能看见底下惨白的肤色，有点烫手。阿震对他说：“我是医生，你病了，他们叫我来给你看病的。”

这当然是假话，哪有人在意疯婆子的死活。

疯婆子眼神虽然呆滞，手却极快，乌鸡爪似的右手不知从哪蹿了出来，攥紧了阿震伸过去的腕子，都说疯人力气大，确实不假，阿震算是力气大的，用力甩了两下竟也没甩脱。

他有点怕，左右各扫了一眼计算着如何脱身逃跑，但这疯婆子却只是抓着他，虽说攥得他痛了些却也无碍。阿震又伸另一只手出来，说完“你不要再抓我哦”这样并没有什么成效的话，就用手背去试了试他的额头，过分的烫。

“我带你去医务室好不好？”他问疯婆子，疯婆子不说话，攥着他的手倒是松开了，一双圆的惊人的大眼睛突然转动了起来，上上下下的巡视了他一圈。

带他走不容易，第一步是要把他腿上的禁锢解开。疯婆子虽然是被关在了破庙里，可这里并没有什么多余的铁器拿来锁他——这年头一寸破铜一块烂铁都万分要紧，不能浪费在一个疯子身上——拴住他的就是些看不出底色的破布和麻绳，阿震一层层解开，解不开的就拽断，最后一层烂透了散发着令人眼前一黑的气味的麻绳几乎嵌进了他肉里，阿震伸手扯断了绳头，又回过头去扯他身上缠着的一层层不明织物，越扯越觉得像是剥一个烂到穿孔的洋葱，心里波澜不惊，脸上涕泗横流。

疯婆子意外的很配合，即使扯到烂进他肉里的绳子也一声没吭，阿震想他大约是已经疯透了。他扛起疯婆子并不需要费多少力，轻极了，像个黑猫一样被他半抱半扛着，也和猫一样滚烫烫的。

村子里的人都去开大会了，破鞋不需要精神文明建设，没人通知他去。阿震是很开心的，因为这样他就能有大半天的自由。

他在大太阳底下往山上走，疯婆子见到光终于现出了些疯相，在他身上缠的死紧，指甲深深陷进他肩头薄薄的肉里，喉咙里发出骇人的嘶吼。他忍着痛拍着疯婆子隆起的脊背，一路上跳房子似的从一个树荫闪进下一个树荫，到了医务室的时候汗已经满满的透了一背。

进了门，阿震把疯婆子从自己身上撕下来按在凳子上，疯婆子不肯坐，硬是整个人蹲了上去，黑漆漆一团，两颗眼珠子又亮又圆的四处打量着，像个猴。

“好啦，你先在这里坐一下，我去拿水来，你不要乱跑。”阿震按着疯婆子的肩认真对他讲，然后转身出了门，去院子里压水。

 

疯婆子收拾起来的确是个浩大工程。好在天热，阿震不用麻烦自己去给他烧热水，就用冷水一趟趟冲开了他身上结着的一层由各种不明物质组成的硬壳，冲到最后看见了底色，是那种不见天日久了之后特有的白，像是石灰池里捞出来的一样。

阿震边搓洗着他身上的脏污边跟他聊着天，疯婆子自然是不讲话，偶尔哼哼一两声，多数时候仰着脖子睁圆了眼看头顶上层叠的绿叶。

“会痛吗？”阿震用指肚轻轻蹭过他身上暗红色的鞭痕，声音轻得像肥皂泡泡破掉一样的问他。

他当然不讲话，阿震就又舀了一瓢水拎高了往下细细的冲，水从他肩头流到后背，从臀尖儿上淌到泥里。

阿震把他身上洗了个大概，用指头戳了戳它虬结成一块板的头发，“这个怎么办？”看他不反应，又提议说，“要不剪掉？”

这话问得就是个过场，他回屋拿了仅有的一把剃刀来，那剃刀用的太久，磨成了薄薄一小片，比起剃头更适合割喉——当然剃刀本来也可以拿来割喉。他收拾东西向来利索，三两下截掉了一整坨可疑毛发，捏着一小块肥皂在他头上蹭了蹭，就着一丁点儿泡沫仔细剃了起来，剃完还顺手给刮了胡子。做完这些之后阿震捏着疯婆子的下巴看了许久，他的确是很好看的。

疯婆子也看他，眼球在滚圆的眼眶里从左向右匀速转动着，转到底又往回返，最后赤条条的对上了他的眼睛。

“你还记得自己的名字吗？我不知道该怎么喊你。”

疯婆子依旧盯着他，甚至都没有眨过一下眼皮，阿震觉得自己眼泪都快盯出来，很想结束这种没有意义的对视去做其它事，这时候他终于说了话。

“周森。”


End file.
